Sucked!
by DJMidge
Summary: This is about five best friends who love Ninjago. When they get sucked into Ninjago, and meet their crushes aka four of the five ninja . Will they get back to our world or be stuck in Ninjago forever! Summary is inside, my first story, no flames please! Excepting 1 more OC, a villain! Here are the pairings: KaixOC, JayxNya, ColexOc, ZanexOC, LloydxOC and OCxOC. Hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1: Getting Sucked In!

This is about five best friends who love Ninjago. When they get sucked into Ninjago, and meet their crushes (except for one of them who just likes them) aka four of the five ninja (I'm a Jay and Nya fan). Will they get back to our world or be stuck in Ninjago forever?!

Chapter 1: Getting Sucked In

Eliza sat on her bed with her best friends: Amanda, Jenny, Paige, and Melanie watching a Ninjago marathon. "This is so epic!" Paige cheered as Lloyd fought the Overlord. "Go Lloyd!" Eliza yelled at the TV. "Man, I hope Cole, Zane, Jay and Nya get turned back." Jenny said hopefully. "You're just saying that because you're in love with Cole." Amanda teased at Jenny. "AM NOT!" Jenny yelled at her. "ARE TOO! Then what's with all of your Cole sets, you have a Cole alarm clock!" Amanda said smirking. "How did you know that, Amanda?" Melanie asked her. "I know Jenny too well." Amanda said grinning. The five friends looked at the screen as Lloyd floated down on his dragon. The episode ended with the Legend of Chima commercial. "Wait, wait! What happens next?!" Eliza yelled at the screen. The other four girls murmured a bit. "What the brick is Chima?" Paige asked. "I could check on my laptop." Melanie suggested. "Sure why not? It should be looked into." Jenny exclaimed. "I'm in with it. Amanda?" Eliza said. Amanda just nodded. Melanie searched it up and found out what is Legend of Chima. "It's a new Lego show, where there are evolved animals that control their power using a small ball of energy called 'Chi'. A sneak peek is next Wednesday." Melanie explained to her friends. Eliza's mom peeked into the room. "Girls, it's time to go to bed, tomorrow is Saturday you know." Eliza's mother said. "Fine, night mom." Eliza said smiling as the five girls got into their sleeping bags and fell asleep.

* * *

A small portal opened in front of the girls. A hand grabbed Eliza first, then Paige, then Amanda, then Melanie, and finally Jenny who woke up as she was dragged in. The portal closed and the girls were gone. They each woke up separated from each other in one white room each. "Where am I?" Eliza cried out when she woke up. A mysterious voice spoke from out of no where: "You are in the facility for people with powers. You have one of these powers. The power of light." "I don't have any powers, mister. You're messing with me, right?" Eliza said confused. "No, I am not. You will start practicing tomorrow. Have a good night's rest and you might want to looked at your hands, or should I say clamps." The voice said before signing off. Eliza looked down at her hands, "CLAMPS! WHAT THE BRICK?!" Eliza yelled.

* * *

Hoped, you liked the first chapter, you'll find out where the other girls are and what their powers are in the next chapter. Please, no flames and I love suggestions, oh and I need a love interest for Paige (she's the one who just likes the ninja), here's the form:

Name:

Gender: (has to be male, I'm not into you know. And Paige isn't that. So, don't even try.)

Age:

Personality:

Element: (if wanted, not required)

Color: (just the color of the clothes they where)

Appearance: (you know, hair color, hair style, eye color, skin color, basic clothes types)

Relatives: (can be any of the main characters of Ninjago, even Dareth!)

Extras: (anything you want to tell me about him)

That's really it!


	2. Chapter 2: Where Are We?

Hi! Now for the next chapter! I would like to thank LadyMarissaGarmadon for the favorite and the follow! And for the OC, StoriesAreMagic for Ben! Check out his info in the reviews. Okay then, oh and the story takes place after the Final Battle, I find it easier to write like that, then following the story line. GIRLS AND BEN! THE THINGY! I don't know what it's called.

Eliza: NinjagoMidgeGirl  
Paige: Doesn't  
Jenny: Own  
Amanda: Ninjago  
Melanie: Or  
Ben: ME! I'm owned by StoriesAreMagic!  
Me: On to the story! Oh and the pairings are:

Light Shipping: Eliza and Lloyd

Orange Air Shipping: Paige and Ben

Ice Tech Shipping: Melanie and Zane

Earth's Flora Shipping: Jenny and Cole

Mist Shipping: Amanda and Kai

* * *

Chapter 2: Where Are We?

Paige's POV:

Okay, then. Where the brick am I? I've woken up in a plain white room. Too weird for me!

"Oh you'll find it weirder, you have air powers" a strange voice said from out of nowhere.

"Where the brick am I, mysterious voice guy?! TELL ME!" I yelled out, looking around until I finally spotted a tiny hole in the ground.

I got up walked towards it carefully and looked through to see Melanie unconscious.

"MEL!" I yelled. She woke up and rubbed her temples.

* * *

Melanie's POV:

"Paige? Where are you my friend?" I say curiously.

By my calculations, I'm in a 6 foot by 7 foot room with all white walls and an invisible comm system. Yes, I am captive.

"You are correct, Melanie. Or do you prefer Mel?" A voice from out of nowhere said.

"I prefer either sir, but I know that this room as an invisible communications system somewhere. Where am I, exactly?" I told the voice.

"You are in a secret government facility, where we explore what makes a person with powers tick. You have technology powers, which makes sense for a girl with your intelligence. Here I will test you daily on your skills." The voice responded.

Wow, I have powers. A small platform brought up a table and a chair, a small laptop was set on the table. Is this for my testings?

* * *

Amanda's POV:

Where ever I am, I'm killing the person who put me in here! I am so mad! I finally woke up to find my self in an all white room.

"WHERE AM I?!" I yelled out into the space.

"You are in a special govern..." A voice starts before I yell out: "I DON'T CARE WHERE I AM! I JUST WANT TO KNOW WHY I'M HERE SO I CAN GET OUT!"

The voice seemed startled by my outburst and tried to calm down. "You are here because you have special powers, powers over water. You are here so we can find out how you and your friends can have these abilities." The voice said.

I have powers, that's strange. I always did like the beach and water always reacted to my mood.

"So, I have powers, how are you going to find out how I have these powers anyways?" I asked curious.

"Through various tests once per day, to start move the water around basically." The voice said as a small bowl of water popped out of nowhere.

I sighed and started. Here goes nothing.

* * *

Jenny's POV:

So, where am I? I feel strange, way more powerful but, strange.

"You are in a special government facility where we have special people like you show us how their powers work, you have power of nature." A voice said from out of no where.

"Okay, but I didn't know I had powers. So, what do I need to do?" I asked.

"You can make any type of plant appear out of mid-air, do so." The voice said.

I concentrated and a small rose appeared on the floor. I smiled.

"Well done, Jennifer or do you prefer Jenny?" The voice asked.

"How kind of you to ask, I prefer Jenny." I told the voice.

"Why don't you try again?" The voice said.

I went back to summoning plants.

* * *

Me: Well there you go! The second chapter of Sucked! I hope you liked it and review!

Eliza: Do it for me and the girls' well beings!

Paige: Yeah, wait what's happening to you anyways?

Me: That's in the next chapter, don't worry!

Jenny: I actually like it there, the voice is nice to me.

Amanda: Man, was I rude! Am I like that the whole story?

Me: No, you're nicer after the ninja save you. Then Paige meets Ben, which is in Chapter 4. So, StoriesAreMagic that's for you! I'm going to start the sequel after I finish this story. Well, see you next time!

~NinjagoMidgeGirl


	3. Chapter 3: New Friends

Hey! Sorry I couldn't get to writing sooner, you know how tests are! From now on, this story is going to be updated every Saturday! So, this will be on Sunday probably, I had a soccer game. So, I was thinking about the villain so, if you have an ideas or ocs to give me, that would be great. Oh and the monastery is rebuilt so they might say monastery a couple of times in the chapter. Oh and this Eliza is a different Eliza than Eliza Walker. She'll have her own story soon enough! Ben, do it!

Ben: NinjagoMidgeGirl doesn't own Ninjago or me, I belong to StoriesAreMagic.

Amanda: Don't forget about the favorites and follows so far! For followers: LadyMarissaGarmadon, Miumi-chan, StoriesAreMagic, and randomobsession123. For favorites: LadyMarissaGarmadon and Miumi-chan!

All: Thanks guys! Now on to the story!

Me: Oh and Italics equals Flashbacks

* * *

Chapter 3: New Friends

Eliza's POV:

It's been two weeks since I've been here, practicing. It's been getting so boring!

"Do it again, Eliza!" The voice says as I failed my exercise of the day, creating light balls.

"Alright, alright! Give me a break, voice! I've done this for 2 hours, and I'm so tired!" I say plopping down on the white floor in the all white room where I've slept, eat, drink, and train for my whole time here. I still don't get how I'm a Lego mini figure. I hear a giant boom and there's a gaping hole in the room.

"YES! I'M FREE!" I yell running out and find my friends running out too. We rejoice and talk for a little.

"Hey is that the ninja?" Jenny says scratching her head.

"I think so, Jen." Amanda exclaims.

"There is a 99% chance that they are the very ninja in the show." Melanie explains.

"Why don't we go help them?" Paige asks.

"Great idea, Paige! Alright girls, use your new powers and lets kick some butt! Ready?" I say smiling.

"READY!" My girls say.

"3, 2, 1! NINJA GIRLS GO!" We all yell.

* * *

Paige's POV:

We all rush out to kick butt. I immediately run into the blue ninja, Jay.

"Oh, sorry." I say air blasting a scientist behind him.

"I'm Jay, you are?" He asks.

"Paige. Check this out, lightning boy!" I say smiling as I air blasting all the scientists around us.

"Cool! You have the element of air!" Jay says as he shoots lightning at some scientists shocking them.

* * *

Kai's POV:

I'm fire blasting tons of scientists trying to save a bunch of girls, Sensei told us to.

_Flashback:_

_Sensei was telling us how there are 5 more ninjas and we were all like_

_"WHAT! SENSEI DON'T SAY IT'S TRUE!" _

_"Yes, it is true, the yellow ninja of light, the pink ninja of air, the pale green ninja of nature, the purple ninja of water, and the teal ninja of technology! You will all go to this place and find them, they were captured by a secret government facility so, they can figure out how their powers work! Find them now!__" Sensei told us._

_We left in the Ultra Sonic Raider and Lloyd was on the Ultra Dragon. And here we are now._

_Flashback over!_

Ugh! I wish these girls were easier to find! Oh never mind. I found one, probably the water one. She's splashing all the scientists with water whips. That's her all right. I walk over and help.

"What do you want fire dude?" She says roughly, whipping at the scientists.

"Just to talk. I'm Kai." I say.

"What do you want to talk about in a situation like this, Kai?" She asks.

"I'm Amanda." She says again. She whips at the scientists and we switch sides.

"Your future, my sensei, Sensei Wu, sent me and my teammates her to pick you up and take you back to our monastery.

"Oh really, Kai! Then, tell me something only the real Kai would know! What is your favorite video game?" **( A/N: I actually know this from watching the show too many times!) **Amanda says now facing me.

"Fist to Face 2, no duh!" I say, proudly.

"You're the real Kai." She says.

* * *

Melanie's POV:

I turn on my toes, zapping the scientists with technology blasts. A hand rests on my shoulder.

"GAH! WHO'S THERE?!" I yell turning around to see the white ninja, Zane.

"Do not be afraid. I am Zane." He says.

"I am Melanie, the girl with technology powers." **( A/N: In the ending author's note I'll tell you why I chose these powers for the girls and what they look like!) **I say smiling.

"I have the power of ice. My sensei has sent me and my brothers to take you and your friends to our monastery." He says

"Okay!" I say cheerfully. Yes! The ninja of ice is coming to my rescue! I'm in dreamland!

* * *

Cole's POV:

God, we had to do this didn't we. That girl I'm trying to protect is very hard to protect! She's always going off on her own and tying up scientists in vines. She's too unstable. She's going willy nilly!

"Hey, Cole! You're too slow!" She says tying up more scientists in vines and swatting another group away.

"Come on, Jenny. We have to get you out of here!" I say as she dangerously spins over a couple of scientists swatting them with vines. She is so unstable and too cheerful!

"Oh come on. You have no imagination Cole!" She says smiling.

I groan and knock another scientist out. Jenny smiles at me and we finish our part of the battle.

* * *

Eliza's POV:

While I was light blasting tons of scientists, Lloyd, the golden ninja joined me! Fangirl moment! SQUEEEEE!

"I'm Eliza, and you are?" I ask.

"Uh, Lloyd." He says blushing. He totally is falling for me! Yes!

"So, you have all the main elemental powers?" I ask. Man, I'm full of questions! Don't be stupid, Eliza!

"Yep, and you have light powers!" He says smiling. We fend off the scientists.

"Wow, you're pretty cool." I say blushing.

"Yeah, your pretty, I mean you're pretty cool too!" He stutters.

I think I found a new friend!

* * *

Yay! That toke me like 2 hours to write and figure out stuff! Anways:

Eliza: Element of Light, she's bouncy and happy. Has blonde hair & hazel eyes.

Paige: Element of Air, she's an air-head and sugar sweet. Has brunette hair & green eyes.

Amanda: Element of Water, she's rough and tomboyish. Has auburn hair & blue eyes.

Jenny: Element of Nature, she's naive and sweet. Has black hair & green eyes.

And Melanie: Element of Technology, she's smart and nice. Has red hair & pale blue eyes

Hope that gives you a picture of the girls! Oh and I need one more oc! A villain, doesn't matter the age or gender or looks! Just how cool and evil they are! I'm really picky! Alright Melanie, why don't you end us off?

Melanie: Thanks for reading our 3rd chapter I believe. Remember to R&R!


	4. Chapter 4: First Day

**Hey everyone! My author notes will be in bold now! Seems easier. Anyways, I'm sorry I couldn't get to get a new chapter on yesterday aka Saturday. I was seeing Iron Man 3! It is so cool! Uh let's see any new followers or favorites? Ah yes! Someone named: QuietDragon13 has favorited the story! Thanks! Let's see, followers: Ah, QuietDragon13 (again!) has also followed the story along with a writer named Jay Nice, who is so nice and gave me the villian: Blaze! Go see his description in the reviews! Alright, since Melanie did the outro, Jenny do the intro would you?**

**Jenny: NinjagoMidgeGirl doesn't own Ninjago, Lego does. She also doesn't own Ben, who belongs to StoriesAreMagic, who has become a great supporter! Thanks for all the ideas!**

**All: (when I say all, I mean all the OCs in this stories including Ben and Me) ON TO THE STORY!**

* * *

Sensei Wu's POV: (Yes, I'm doing Sensei's, don't judge me!)

My students arrived with the girl ninja or how you say kunoichi. I had started to tell them why they needed to come to the bounty when, Jay, of course, interrupted me by saying:

"Hold up, Sensei! I thought there were only five ninja! You never said anything about five more, and their girls either way!"

"Hey, we may be girls, but were as tough as you idiots." The girl with brunette hair and green eyes says, crossing her arms.

"Yeah, Paige has a point! Were going to be ninja and you five, deal with it! And how did we become 16 year olds, were 12?!" The girl with blonde hair and hazel eyes says.

"Eliza, leave out of it would you? I'm just getting to punch that smirk off spiky hair's face!" The girl with auburn hair and blue eyes says, reeling her hand to punch Kai.

The girls and boys bickered on and on while Garmadon(now good), Misako, Nya, and I watched. Suddenly Garmadon stepped forward and yells:

"SHUT UP!"

The girls step back and look at Garmadon. The boys turn their heads and whimper. Garmadon is still the same Garmadon.

"Now, will you allow them to introduce themselves?" I say, pointing to the girls.

"I'm Eliza." The blonde says.

"I'm Paige." The brunette says.

"Amanda." The auburn says.

"I'm Jenny." The black-haired says.

"I am Melanie and it is a pleasure to meet you." The redhead says.

"Good, now that you are acquainted. NINJAGO!" I say before doing spinjitzu around the five girls. They come out wearing a similar outfit to the boys, with shorter sleeves and shorter pants. Each held an elemental sword on a hilt around their waists.

"Sweet!" Paige says twirling around.

"Fancy!" Jenny says looking down at her new outfit.

"Crazy!" Amanda yells, freaked out.

"A bit weird." Melanie says tapping her chin and studying herself in the mirror.

"How did you?" Eliza asks.

"I merely had Misako make these in advance." I say, gesturing towards Misako.

"Kunoichi, this is Misako, Nya, Garmadon, and I am Sensei Wu. I believe you already know the ninja. Nya,which Misako and Garmadon will be moving into, you will be moving into a new room in the bounty and you and the kunoichi will be sharing a room together." I explain.

"Alright!" The kunoichi and Nya say high-fiving.

* * *

Nya's POV:

Sweet, I have roommates! These girls seem so cool. I can't wait to finally have someone to talk to about things. We can have slumber parties and, okay. Maybe I'm getting a bit too excited. It's just, finally some girls my age!

"Come on, I'll show you around." I say to the girls. I lead them to the bridge. **(A/N: They were on the deck)**

"Welcome to the bridge! Where we watch over Ninjago and hang out usually." I say as we walk in on Ben, whose Dareth's son. I didn't believe it at first but, he became a great asset to the team.

"Guys, this is Ben. Ben, this is the kunoichi." I say gesturing back and forth between them. Paige steps up and shakes his clamp.

"H-hi." Ben stutters. He always was shy.

"I'm Paige!" She says cheerfully.

"Do you like the color orange?" Ben asks.

"It's my favorite color, I just don't look good in it." Paige says.

"My dad is going to worry. I'll see you guys later." Ben says.

"Paige and Ben sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First, comes love, then comes marriage, finally comes a baby in a baby carriage!" The kunoichi excluding Paige and I sing.

"Guys! I don't love Ben! I think I don't! Ugh, this is so confusing!" Paige says.

"Alright then, next on our list is the kitchen and dining room." I say leading them down the hall to the dining room.

"This is the dining room. We eat here and it's a daily tradition that someone cooks each night. It's Zane's night thankfully for you guys. Cole's cooking is ugh! I don't have words for it!" I say holding in my throw up from even thinking about Cole's chili.

"It's that bad?" Jenny asks as we walk towards our room.

"And here's our room! And yes, Jenny his cooking is that bad. We'll sleep, hang out and do things in here. I'll warn you that Sensei wakes us up at 5:30 in the morning." I explain.

"Ugh! Are you serious?" Amanda moans sitting on her bunk.

"As serious as Sensei Wu during training." I say.

"Come on! It's late, we should be in the dining room. My mom is going to freak when I tell her I'm in Ninjago! What if we left it on? And what if she sees us in it?! Oh we are so hooped!" Eliza says lying down on the bunk above Amanda's.

* * *

**Great, I hope you liked the girls' first day on the bounty. Here's the bedding chart for the girls:**

**Eliza above Amanda, Paige above Jenny, and Nya above Melanie! **

**Like I said Ben was introduced and Blaze is in the next chapter. Sorry, I couldn't get it in earlier, all sorts of crazy stuff is happening! I'm soon going to be out of school! On like June 28th, I think. By then, I'll be writing more and more. I think this will have maybe 20-30 chapters. So, see you next time! Don't forget to review!**

**~NinjagoMidgeGirl**


End file.
